Homecoming
by mindgameplay
Summary: A decade has passed since he was here.He knew he have changed,but has they? Will he be able to face them?THis is a story of Homecoming.AU.Possibly slash,but not in near future.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Harry Potter. J. Ro does. I'm merely playing with her characters.**

**Chapter one:** Homecoming

30th July, 1992

When Remus stepped down from the Knight Bus at Hogsmead station it was 11 in the morning. It was late July, so the weather was relatively sunny. Warm breeze was blowing, ruffling his light summer robe that he wore over his cotton trousers and t-shirt. Remus started walking on the long winded path towards Hogwarts in a medium pace, enjoying the view and breeze. He wasn't in any hurry. His appointment with the headmaster was at 11.30, so there was plenty of time. Besides he hasn't been in Hogsmead in over a decade so he wanted to see what has changed. _Though if my meeting went in my_ _favor I will have plenty of time to explore here in near future_, he thought. His upcoming meeting, though, technically is an interview for the post of the new Defense Against Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry in coming fall term.

As Remus neared the castle he felt nostalgic seeing it sprawled regally, surrounded by the Forbidden Forest and Black Lake. It reminded of him of times long-gone, of times when he was a student himself not soon-to-be a teacher, of when he had close friends not just mere acquaintances. As he reached the gate, Remus let a sigh fall from his lips and checked his watch for time. It was 11.25 a.m. Remus waited there for his escort to arrive as he was instructed in his letter. He could easily find the headmaster's office himself but the people here didn't know him by his name so he was told to wait. His name was given for this job by an old acquaintance of the headmaster with whom both the headmaster and Remus had talked about their problems of needing a teacher next term and a job respectively. Remus looked up hearing approaching footfall to see that his escort was Professor McGonagall and wondered if she and the others will recognize him. He simultaneously hoped they will and prayed they won't. Because if they, did then all the work he had done in the past decade to distance himself from the scrawny, Gryffindor prefect with a marauder side he was in his school days will feel like a waste. But at the same time, if they did, then it will feel like he had been able to leave a mark here. In the time it took the Professor to reach him he had already decided it will be good if they didn't recognize him right away, it will give him a chance to start anew with a new impression. He can't hide himself, but he can start with changing their preconceived notions about himself. Besides he was pretty sure he has changed a lot, so chances are that he won't be recognized right away are pretty high.

"Mr. Soleil?", questioned professor as he reached him. When he nodded in affirmative, she curtly told him to follow and started towards the castle. _Business as always, huh professor?_ Remus thought fondly. He noted that the change in his last name also adds to the chances of them not recognizing him right away. The walk towards the school and to the headmaster's office was spent in silence. Remus studied his former Professor from the corner of his eyes and found that she hasn't changed much, a few more wrinkles, laugh lines on her face and some grey hairs in her bun aside. He could feel her checking him out as well. He mentally categorized that in the last decade he has grown some muscles, as well as developed a light tan, and his light brown hair is now a dirty blond. But to her the biggest change would be that he had grown into a confident man comfortable in his skin from the awkward, unsure young man just reaching adulthood that she had last seen a decade ago.

"Here we are", she said reaching the gargoyle guarding the headmaster's office, "Acid Pops. Follow through the stairs, please. The headmaster is waiting for you." With a nod towards his direction she left. As he stepped on the staircases, it started moving as usual and in no time he was in front of the office door. Remus knocked on the door and entered when given permission.

His first impression of the headmaster and his office was that it hadn't changed a bit in the last decade. But slowly he realized it was a bit more cluttered than he remembered and Professor Dumbledore was a bit older and wrinkly as well, but both are still as welcoming as they were.

"Ah, Mr. Soleil, please come in." Dumbledore's warm welcome broke him out of his reminiscing. "Have a seat."As he took his seat opposite the headmaster, "Thank you for meeting me headmaster Dumbledore" Remus said with a nod. But Dumbledore dismissed it saying, "Oh, but you are the one who should be thanked Mr. Soleil. You would be saving me the trouble of finding of a teacher this close to term." Then he clapped his hands together, "on to the interview now", and started taking the credentials Remus offered him to check. "You know Mr. Soleil, you remind me of someone, but I cannot seem to recall who-", he broke of midsentence when read the name on top of the O.W.L.s results he was given to look over and looked up to see Remus's face. He rechecked the name he was seeing and half-questioned, half-affirmed, "Remus? Remus Lupin?"

When Remus gave a nod to confirm, Dumbledore's face broke into a smile and "Oh, Remus, my boy, it is wonderful to see you after so long. And knowing that you have done well in your life. We would be happy if you would join our staff here at Hogwarts." Here he started checking the credentials, "And you have gotten your masteries as well, and with such high marks too." he put the file down and looked directly at Remus and told "My boy, I am happy to welcome you to Hogwarts as our newest staff member." Remus was happy to have his job confirmed. And he could also see that his old teacher was genuinely happy to see him. So he gave a wide smile, "I'm honored, headmaster."

Just as Dumbledore was about to open his mouth, which Remus was sure to enquire about his whereabouts of last decade an alarm went off. _Saved by the bell_,_ How cliché_, Remus thought, because no doubt that Dumbledore was as curios as ever. And sure, "Alas, my boy, we have to end our chat now. That was the alarm for lunch being served at great hall." But unfortunately for Remus, he invited him to lunch, so that Remus can in his words 'get to know his new colleagues' and discuss the terms of employment after lunch. But Remus was sure it was just to keep him here to grill him about his history and probably hoping to have his former professors as his backup as well. But Remus knew he have to go over it at some point and he was sure none of them meant him ill, so he agreed. _Better now with everyone_ _together than later separately_, he thought.

The great hall was as splendid as ever. And as was custom during holidays, there was only one table in the middle of the hall for everyone staying at the castle. As they entered everyone looked up to see and judging by their faces they knew a teacher was to be interviewed today. Taking seat next to the headmaster, Remus looked around to avoid other's enquiring gazes and saw one seat was still empty at the table. _Someone is still left in the castle to have yet to come to lunch_. Seeing the direction of his eyes, the headmaster satisfied his curiosity, "that is for our resident potions master. But he sometimes is late due to being in a delicate stage of brewing. Other times he misses lunch altogether. So you may or may not meet him today." When Remus nodded his head in understanding, a voice spoke from his right, "Is he the new DADA teacher Albus? Because if he is he needs to come to the infirmary to submit a record of his medical history." Remus recognized her as the resident mediwitch Poppy Pomfrey. His lips twitched seeing her, _Same old Poppy. Always eager to have medical history of everyone who she knows_ _at hand_. The headmaster chuckled and said, "Let's get the introductions out of the way, shall we?" turning towards Remus, "Mr. Soleil, I'm sure you recognize our Transfiguration Mistress Minerva McGonagall, Herbology Professor Pamona Sprout, Charms Professor Filius Flitwick, COMC teacher Professor Kettleburn and Mediwitch Poppy Pomfrey. The others are Astronomy Professor Aurora Sinistra and Runes Professor Septima Vector. Our Arithmancy and Muggle Studies Professors are on leave as is our Wizarding Culture Professor. And our Potions Professor is busy in his lab." Remus nodded in return when everyone nodded as they were introduced by the headmaster. He could see they were curios why the headmaster said that he ought to remember some of them, because none of them remembers him. "And professors this is our new DADA professor Remus Lupin Soleil."

His introduction was met by cheery welcomes of the two new professors and shocked silence of recognition of the old ones. It was thankfully broken, when Madam Pomfrey muttered, "I don't need to do a full medical scan after all." Everybody laughed at her joke and the face she made when Remus retorted that she still needed to do the last ten years worth. Each of his old professors exclaimed their happiness at his return, pride at his attaining the masteries he did and his general well being. The rest of the meal was spent with happy conversations between everyone. Remus spent some time reminiscing with old professors and getting to know the new ones. He and Professor Vector especially hit it off nicely when she learned that he also holds mastery in Runes. Having a meal full of joy, here at Hogwarts, which _was_ a large part of his life before and soon will be once again when Remus joins the staff come fall made Remus feel like this was his Homecoming.

RJL*RJL*RJL*RJL*RJL*RJL*RJL

After the meal when they were having coffee with chocolate éclairs and the conversations were winding down, finally professor Flitwick asked what was on most of their mind, "so Remus, what's with adding the name Soleil? And where were you last 13 years?"

Now although he knew these questions were coming, Remus took a sip of his coffee to savor a few minutes to gather himself before giving his explanation. Automatically his mind went to that fateful December day, 13 years before, that became the turning point of his life.

RJL*RJL*RJL*RJL*RJL*RJL

**please read and review. it's my first story.**

MgP


	2. Chapter 2

**Previously:**_ After the meal when they were having coffee with chocolate éclairs and the conversations were winding down, finally professor Flitwick asked what was on most of their mind, "so Remus, what's with adding the name Soleil? And where were you last 13 years?"_

_Now although he knew these questions were coming, Remus took a sip of his coffee to savor a few minutes to gather himself before giving his explanation. Automatically his mind went to that fateful December day, 13 years before, that became the turning point of his life_.

**Chapter two: **new directions

3rd December, 1978

Remus let his thoughts wonder as he kept shelving the books in the back room of Flourish and Bott's. These books were expensive and antique. Some of these are the only copies still found and such they cannot be shelved with magical means. While for a scholar like Remus it is a sad thing that these books are such hard to handle, for the werewolf Remus, it is a necessary evil. Because without this he wouldn't have a job which in turn would mean no money for food and rent. Every first week of the month for last six months Remus have been doing shelving jobs in book shops and apothecaries in Diagon and Knockturn alley when new shipping's of books and potion ingredients come in. And various other menial jobs for the rest of the month in both muggle and magical world. Being a werewolf gives him a bit of extra strength that helps in such jobs. Steady jobs are hard to find when you have to take a week off every month unexplained. Full moon was only two days ago and Remus shouldn't be working but right now he needed to keep his mind from wandering there so the pains from the stiff joints were welcome.

The chime on the front door rang and broke Remus from his thoughts. Remus started standing up stretching a bit to keep the kinks from his joints. It was lunch time and the elderly wizard who mans the shop had asked Remus to see the customers in his absence while he got some lunch. Mr. Smith has known Remus since he was eleven and gave him this job when he needed and also at the apothecary. While Remus was grateful for these, he knew, that it helped Mr. Smith too that being literate meant he didn't have to correct Remus's work much, or at all as well as that he can trust Remus to leave the shop in his care. Remus is making a decent leaving this way but what with the recent incident, he needed to change his apartment and probably city as well.

The wizard who had entered was somewhere in his middle fifties to early sixties, in an above average set of robes. He was cleanly shaven, he had a cane in his left hand and he had an air of confidence in him that could be seen in purebloods and ministry officials. But it lacked their arrogance and pompous attitude. All in all re looked respectable sort of person, someone who had earned his stature in society.

"What can I help you with, sir?", Remus asked him politely. He looked up from where he was checking out the nearest shelves and studied Remus for a minute and replied, " I will wait for Mr. Smith young man. I need to talk to him about some old tomes that were supposed to come in this month." Remus realized he thought Remus as a clerk and was dismissing him, thinking that he won't know anything about the old books in general. It hurt his scholarly pride and to show off Remus asked, "Oh, so were you looking for the copy of the '_Runes, Rituals and Spell_ _Crafting_' first edition or the '_Crafting Of The Dark Curses'?"_ The wizard looked up in surprise and then narrowed his eyes in challenge and asked, " Which do _you_ think should I buy?"

Never one to back down from challenge Remus squared his shoulders and answered, "if you are interested in spell crafting in general, especially in conjuncture with rituals and runes the first book will help. But to understand it one would need a thorough understanding of both Runes and Arithmancy, along with rudimentary understanding of Rituals too. But if you are mainly interested in how dark curses are crafted the later should suffice. To understand it only Arithmancy is needed. It is a more of a specialized book though. In general the first is more helpful, as well as more thorough too. And actually if you are looking for spell crafting specifically '_How The Spells Came To Be'_ series is more helpful. It has specified books on wards, healing spells, offensive and defensive spells separately too."

"Thank you, young man. It is a pleasure to meet one of the youth who has such scholarly thirst. What is your name?", the wizard asked. Still in daze for receiving such compliments he answered, " Remus Lupin, sir."

" Julius soleil ", he introduced himself. Remus was pleasantly surprised, "the Author and Defense master Mr. Soleil?" he asked. Mr. Soleil nodded and asked Remus to pack the books he mentioned for him. Mr. smith was back in the mean time and the older wizards exchanged pleasantries while Remus packed the books. When he handed them to Mr. Soleil, he asked, "You don't happen to be a recent graduate of Hogwarts, do you?" when Remus nodded yes, he asked what his future plans were. Remus was a bit hesitant, but gave an honest answer that he will be working and finding a stable job in the near future. And when asked why not further his studies he mentioned that he doesn't have money and most Masters won't take him as their apprentice because his condition. Mr. Soleil gave a nod and left while contemplating something and Remus went back to shelving the last three boxes of books.

Later in the evening when Remus was having a plain dinner in Leaky Cauldron and thinking if he went back to the apartment now, would he have to face Sirius or will he be able to avoid him and leave apartment next morning before Sirius wakes up. Suddenly, Tom, the barkeeper comes to his table and informs him that Mr. Smith is asking for him urgently. Remus paid for his meal and went to find Mr. Smith at the bookshop. There he finds him talking to Mr. Soleil.

"Ah, remus, Mr. Soleil here has a job proposition for you," says Mr. Smith and leaves to gives them some privacy. Mr. Lupin, I want you to be my secretary. It is a full time job. You are required to keep my schedule, arrange my various meetings, be my helping hand and mostly organize my library and proof read my books. You may also have to tutor my grandson if he comes to visit in summer. On full moons you will be given space for transformation. To keep the schedule blank on those nights and light on those days will be your prerogative. You will be paid 500 galleons per month with meal and a place to live. It will be contracted for five years and you have to join come January. So?"

Remus was momentarily speechless, because it was the answer to all his problems all at once. And then he quietly said, "I will happily accept. Thank you." His voice was full of gratitude.

It was decided that he will sign the contract on 23rd. and move in on 26th to organize what he have to do, due to the full moons being on 2nd,3rd and 4rth. Mr. Soleil was okay with Remus starting on 4rth, but Remus insisted on being early. That night Remus slept with a happy smile on his face for the first time in a week. For the first time in a very long while, he was content with his life.

30th July 1992

Coming back to present Remus decided that only the bare minimum will have to be sufficient for satisfying the curiosity of his new colleges. "After graduation, I was in a bit of difficulty due to some financial and personal problems. I needed a job along with somewhere to live. While doing some part time jobs at Flourish and Bott's, a chance meeting with Julius Soleil lead to his offering me a five-year contract for the position of his secretary-cum-PA. It was a tempting offer, which helped all of my problems. So I took it. Over the years I became his friend as well as apprentice. 2 years ago Julius retired in a beach house in Italy, leaving me free to have a world tour." Here Remus looked at Dumbledore, "When Julius got your owl for recommendations, I was visiting him after completing my tour. I was only starting to think of my future career at that time, but he convinced me, that being a teacher is my true calling. And so here am I", he finished with a smile towards the rest of the staff.

"My boy, that was very fortunate of you. But you could have told us something, we would have helped", the headmaster gently told his newest employee and one of the most promising students of Hogwarts. Prof. McGonagall spoke up, "yes, of course. Besides what of your frien-". But seeing Remus tensing up at the mention of his friends, the charms prof. decided to change the track of the conversation, "so, when did you became a Soleil?" thankful at his intervening on his behalf, remus sent him a grateful nod and answered, "Over the years the Soleils have became my family and I theirs. So when Julius decided to make me a Soleil legally, I gladly accepted."

The teachers were happy with his explanation, and while some of his former teachers may have picked up his disinterest in talking about his friends during his school years, they let it be for now. Soon, it was time to wrap their gathering up. It was decided that Remus will be back on the 3rd of august to finish discussing and signing his contract as well as his medical scan. So Remus left Hogwarts happy with his day and content with the direction his life is taking him to.

RJL*RJL*RJL*RJL*RJL*RJL*RJL

**Please read and review. I'm open for suggestions and questions and criticism.**


End file.
